Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for processing a three-dimensional image and a method for controlling a location of a sweet spot for displaying a three-dimensional image, and more particularly, to a three-dimensional image processing apparatus to display a multi-view image and a method for controlling a location of a sweet spot for displaying a multi-view image.
Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, the display technology of displaying a three-dimensional image has been studied and used in various fields. Particularly, an electronic device that displays a three-dimensional image by using the display technology of displaying a three-dimensional image has received much attention.
The technology of displaying a three-dimensional image is based on the principle of binocular disparity, in which an observer feels a three-dimensional effect in accordance with parallax of both eyes. The technology of displaying a three-dimensional image is divided into a shutter glass method, a glassless method, and a full three-dimensional method. The shutter glass method has a problem in that a user should wear a separate equipment such as glasses. The glassless method has a problem in that a user can view a three-dimensional image at a specific location only.